Traditionally, the deck and the head tube on scooters have been permanently connected by means of welding. Other methods include the use of welding brackets, in which the head tubes are connected to. The welding of the head tube to the scooter deck creates a several problems. To keep the weight of the entire scooter light yet durable, scooter parts are generally made from aluminum. However, the welding between aluminum parts generally creates weak and brittle joints. The week joints often fail under high stress conditions. The manufacturing process of welding the scooter parts together also results in the increased product cost for end users. When parts are damaged, the end users are forced to replace components that may not be damaged. The manufacturers are also limited on the materials used due to the limited number of materials that can be welded together. The present invention introduces a scooter head tube and deck interlocking mechanism that holds the two parts together with a removable fastener.